1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium, a display device and a display method.
2. Related Art
As repeatedly rewritable display media, a display medium implementing display by rotating particles each painted in two different colors, a display medium making use of electrophoresis of particles, and a display medium utilizing a liquid crystal having a memory property have been known.
On the other hand, taking into account that display media utilizing the above described techniques are utilized in applications such as electronic paper, black and white display is basically most important, while it is also important that color display can be made for looking more attractive and enabling more colorful display.